Operation Duo
by Phasing-Shadowcat
Summary: Duo and a bunch of fun happy character that some you know adn some you dont... R AND R


Operation Duo  
  
By Julie!  
  
Julie threw a picture frame at Duo and jumped onto the bed. Duo caught it will ease and grabbed her wrist, so she couldn't get away.  
" Ugh! Let me go!" Julie screamed as she tried to free herself from his grasp. She realized that she wasn't going to get away from him with out a bitch fight so Julie relaxed herself.  
" Hey, babe, please stop moving around and throwing stuff at me!" Duo said as he put the picture frame back down on her desk.  
" Ugh! I said let go!" Julie said, but she didn't move an inch.  
" Novalee! **MY Nickname Duo calls me when he's angry or annoyed** Listen to me!"   
" What…"  
" Novalee…what's wrong?"  
" You know what's wrong Duo!"  
*  
*  
*  
A young woman looked up from her magazine and walked over to the end of the street. She looked around and wondered why she was really in the city in the first place. She sighed, " Of course I can't forget about Duo! Man it has been about… 4 and a half months…" She tired hard not to think about her love, but her mind was lost in her dreams with Duo. Having his arm around her and kisses all the time. She really did miss that.  
\\Ugh, Julie you must get HOME// Julie thought to herself  
  
Julie looked around for a cab, "Damn what does it take to get a cab around here?!" she said to herself as she sat down on the bench. Julie looked at the person sitting next to her. He had a dark face and couldn't see him very well. He was slender and thin and had dark hair. He sat there looking down at the ground. The boy took out some sort of watch and looked at the time. He didn't look at her until she called his name.  
  
"He…Heero…?" Julie hesitated in saying  
  
The young boy, looked at her and sighed, "…hn"  
  
" O MY GOD!! HEERO-CHAN IT IS YOU! YOU HAVE CHANGED SO MUCH!" Julie said as she through her arms around him and gave him a big hug and kiss on the check.  
  
"...AHHHHH get off me!" He screamed as she quickly got off him  
  
" **giggles** Sorry Heero are you still mad at me for giving you green hair dye instead of your shampoo?" Julie giggled out  
  
"…Hai baka, I am still a little mad…" He sighed again  
  
"…o, O WELL LIVE HEERO…" She said as she looked into his eyes, " Hey, Heero …umm what's wrong with you?"  
  
" …well…" He started but he couldn't finish his sentence  
  
" Heero?"  
  
" Julie, well you've been gone for a long time…and well Duo really misses you a lot…"  
  
" O, Heero! I know that I can't wait to see him again!"  
  
"…hn…"  
  
" Heero…is there something you need to tell me?"  
  
" Well, Julie to tell you the truth…we can't find Duo anywhere…"  
  
"Nani? What!?"  
  
" We can't find him…"  
  
" Are you kidding me…"  
  
"No…"  
  
"…Well…that's…AHHAHAHA…you are being so stupid…did you check any off the churches?"  
  
"…hn…"  
  
" O, umm the salvaging stations?"  
  
"…hn…"  
  
" MY ROOM"  
  
"…HN…"  
  
" O well then he can only be in one place…"  
  
"…Where?"  
  
" He he silly I can't tell you it's a special place!"  
  
" Kime wa baka…" **you are stupid**  
  
" Thanks! Well here's my ride, I'll see you later…uh … Heero…"  
  
" …Hai?"  
  
" It's was nice seeing you again…"  
  
"…same to you…"  
  
" **Smiles**"  
  
"…Get out of here and go find Duo"  
  
" Sure thing, Hee-man!"  
  
"…Don't call me that!"  
  
" Ok…Hee-man!"  
  
" Ugh…"  
  
And with that Julie hopped into the Cab and the taxi zoomed away…  
Heero sighed, " Well, lets see if she can find Maxwell" and he walked down the street in the dark…and into the ally…  
  
" Take me to the end of the ally, where the big tree is."  
  
" Sure…" said a deep voice.  
  
\\Where have I heard that…voice…//  
  
There was much silence in the car, then all of the sudden the bus driver spoke, " So are you Peacecraft's daughter?"  
  
"…umm"  
  
" It's ok I know…"  
  
"…o, well yes I am"  
  
" Your not Relena…you're the Gundam Pilot"  
"…Yes I am"  
  
"…hmm"  
  
" What?"  
  
" O, You just…your brother is Milliardo Peacecraft, right?"  
  
"…yes…why?"  
  
Julie heard some laughing from the bus driver, " Well, that is very rare to find a girl like you in this place…aren't you supposed to be training…"  
  
"…how…how did you…"  
  
" know, o I know A LOT about you Julie Maxwell…"  
  
"…Who are you!?"  
  
More laughing came from the driver as she slammed on the brakes. " I would move your head a bit or you might get hurt…"  
  
"…WhaAHHHHH," Julie saw the driver had a gun and quickly ducked.  
  
BAAAMMMM!!!!!!  
  
The glass shattered and piece of glass fell on top of her  
  
" Holy…wait a minute…" Julie saw a face in the mirror of the car, " No…way…CRAP YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!"  
  
" Are you surprised?"  
  
" Hell YEAH!" Julie screamed as the man pulled off his mask… "Milliardo?"  
  
" Yeah sis…it's me…"  
  
" Damn the third time people say your dead…I started to believe them…"  
  
" Well you can't believe what you hear these days"  
  
"…Ugh bro, why did you shoot the window?" Julie asked, picking the bits and pieces of glass off of her head and hair  
  
" Look behind you…"  
  
"…O, ok, " There were about 10 guys with machine guns running toward the car.  
  
" Julie, Follow me please," and he quickly got out of the car and stated to run into the forest. Julie quickly got out of the car and followed him. Milliardo, ( ill call him Zechs, because its shorter), ran as fast as he could and jumped over branches and twigs. Julie had to run REALLY fast to keep up with her older brother. Zechs ran thorugh the forest to reach where Julie was going anyway…the cliff.  
  
" You stay here Julie and I'll see you again!" Zechs said with a quick goodbye hug.  
  
" ok, BUH BAI!" and Julie ran across to the edge of the cliff.  
  
" Duo! Duo! Hello? Duo where are you?"  
  
" Ahhh shut up!"   
  
"…Nani?"   
  
A shadow walked into he light and she sighed in Relief, " Tr..Trowa!"  
  
" O…god…" Was all he could get out when Julie jumped on him to give him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
" AWWWW TROWA I MISSED YOU AND YOUR BIG UNA-BANG!"  
  
" …Yeah Julie I missed you too…"  
  
" **Giggles** aww Trowa your so sweet!"  
  
" Yeah I know…" He sighed, " Did you come here to see Duo?"  
  
"…Yeah…"  
  
" Well…He's not here…Heero must have told you the story all ready…"  
  
" Well he only told me Duo was missing but…"  
  
"…O, well Duo's not here and I don't know where he is…O LOOK it's Quatre…ehe…**sigh** **sweat drop**."  
  
The little Arabic boy walked over and before he could say anything, Julie gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek  
  
" AWWW QUATRE! I missed ya!"  
  
" Julie I missed you too!"  
  
both giggle  
  
" humph, Quatre, I told you before, Heero chickened out and didn't tell Julie where Duo was…" Trowa said trying to keep his voice low  
  
" O, well Trowa…I'm not telling her...you tell her"  
  
" Tell me what?"  
  
" No you tell her…"  
  
" NO, you."  
  
" NO, YOU."  
  
" NO, YOU!"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"YOUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" O NO YOUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHH TELL ME WHAT!" Julie screamed to shut the two boys up  
  
Trowa and Quatre: Where Duo is…  
  
" Guys, guys…now all you have to do is tell me WHAT THE *&#@! HAPPENED HERE!"  
  
Quatre: //O.O\\  
  
Trowa: ///.O ** ehhe get it the hair…LOLOL**  
  
Julie: ** VERY angry…**  
  
Quatre and Trowa: Look at each other…RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
And they run away…  
  
Julie sighed, " Damn I scared them away…O WELL, I need to find Duo…Who's that?"  
  
Another shadow came walking up to her and stepped into the light  
  
" O Baka onna ( Stupid Woman) your back…"  
  
" WUFEI… no oooo no i'm not hugging you!"  
  
" HMPH!"  
  
" umm Wufei…where is Duo?"  
  
" o no, He..Heero didn't tell you…"  
" No…"  
  
" Trowa didn't…"  
  
"NO…"  
  
"**gulp** Quatre didn't…"  
  
" NO! WUFEI! O NO YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME…!"  
  
"OWWWW"  
  
Julie grabbed Wufei by the shirt and pulled him close to her face… "Now Wufei, you're going to tell me were Duo is or I'll…"  
  
"**gulp** you can't make me talk…"  
  
Julie smirked at him, " O really…" and she kicking him hard in his 'Special Place'   
  
" OWWWWWWWW OK OK I'LL TELL YOUPLEASE STOP!!!"  
  
" ok tell!"  
  
" **Gulp**, well Julie, ugh BAKA ONNA SEE FOR YOURSELF!"  
  
Julie turned around to see her four favorite…three favorite and one really annoying, gunna piss the hell outta ya…FRIENDS!  
  
" Ryoko! Hey Heero! Kira! Hey Trowa! Steph! Hey Quatre! … Hey Mulan…" Julie said as she gave her friends a BIG HUG!  
  
Ryoko: Hey Julie haven't seen you in a LONG time, how was your training.  
Julie: Well it was VERY tiring for me but I got in shape and…well I'm just so happy to be home…  
Kira: That's good and we all missed you!  
Mulan: Even Wufei did  
Wufei: **Still being choked by Julie** NO I DIDN'T, I NEVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT! Owwww Julie can you get your hands off my NECK!  
Julie: Oops, sorry Wufei **lets go of him**  
Wufei: Thank you…  
Steph: O...umm Julie did Wufei tell you…yet  
Kira and Ryoko: AHHH SHUT UP!  
Julie: About Duo…  
Steph: Yeah  
Julie:…NO TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!  
Steph: o my…  
Ryoko: YOU BAKA!  
Kira: o god, Julie is really flipping out here…  
Julie: DAMMIT I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHERE MY DUO IS! AHHHHHHHHHHH  
All: **gulp**  
Julie: What the HELL!  
All: Well…  
Julie: I lost my wallet!  
Heero: where…  
Julie: Nani?  
Heero: WHERE…  
Julie: I don't know I just…  
Heero: …Here  
Julie: …WHAT? Where the hell…NO WHAT THE HELL?  
Heero: There look inside…  
Ryoko: **Looks at Heero and sighs** Here it comes…  
Julie: ** Looks inside her wallet to find LOTS of pictures** What!? Where did I get these? I never had any pictures of you…eww or Trowa or Quatre or…O MY GOD I HAVE A PICTURE OF WUFEI! ** throws the picture on the floor and steps over it. Then she picked it up and ripped it into pieces**  
Wufei: O yeah, I feel loved now…  
Mulan: O don't worry Wufei, Tonight you'll feel REAL love…  
All the Girls: EWWWW GROSS NOT INFRONT OF US!  
Trowa: **Smacks his forehead**  
Heero: …o…god  
Quatre: O MY EARS!  
Heero: Quatre, your really way to innocent…but anyway…  
Julie: So where did I get these…pictures?  
Trowa: Wait… you didn't have those for yourself…  
Julie: HELL NO!  
Heero: …o  
Julie: What?  
Heero: Well…umm you know Duo, he gets a little jealous and…  
Julie: Ha no way…DUO? He looks at girls all the time…  
Quatre: Ya but have you seen his room…   
Julie: Duh! Quatre I go there every night!  
Quatre: …o yeah…  
Heero: He has pictures of you all over his room…even his backround on MY laptop is you…  
Julie: ???  
Ryoko: WHAT!??!?!?!?  
Heero: Hey, hey Duo set it and he did something to my damn laptop so I can't change it…  
Julie: aww that's so cute!  
Ryoko: NO IT'S NOT! Heero you better change that!  
Heero: …hn…  
Julie: Well then what the hell is wrong?  
Trowa: I guess Duo is a little upset to have all those pictures of everyone else in your wallet and not him…  
Julie: … but my room…  
Quatre: Your room has no pictures of Duo…  
Julie: WHAT!?  
Kira: It's true your pictures ARE gone and plus…  
Julie: what now…  
Ryoko: Well Duo is a little mad about some of the stuff IN your room  
Julie: …like…  
Heero: This…  
  
It was a ring that had a gold rim and a letter next to it  
Dear my love,  
I've never thought I'd have to say this to you  
But my life is twisting and turning  
My life will only turn one way  
And that is without you  
You should turn and walk away  
Far away from this place  
Walk until you reach the edge   
And let yourself fall  
I leave this ring  
For you my dear  
So you will remember the good times  
And the bad  
But don't remember me  
And don't remember this  
I love you too much  
But it can't be like this  
So this is my goodbye   
And this is my farewell  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Forever, forever  
  
Julie: OK WHAT THE HELL! I DID NOT WRITE THIS SHIT AND PLUS I LOVE DUO AND…  
Heero: You didn't write this…  
Julie: HELL NO!  
Trowa: Well then who wrote this to make Duo leave without a trace?  
"You…ugh!" Julie screamed and tried to get free again  
" Ahh… hold still!" Duo said as he tighten his grip on her and moved to her arm  
Julie relaxed again, but gave Duo a bunch of cruel and cold stares as he walked her off of her bed.  
" Novalee…GOD NOVALEE!" He shouted as I kept staring at him…  
*  
*  
*  
  
Trowa looks at Kira, Kira looks at Steph, Steph looks at Quatre, Quatre looks at Heero, Heero looks at Ryoko, Ryoko looks Mulan, Mulan looks at Wufei, and Wufei looks back at Julie.  
  
Julie: You people are a pain!  
Heero: Well who would write something like that and give it to Duo…or at least leave it for Duo  
Trowa: hmm…  
Quatre: …Well cheer up guys! We'll find out who it is and we are going to try to work this out  
Julie: Quatre…first we need to find Duo…  
Ryoko: … ** Looks at Kira **  
Kira: … ** Looks at Ryoko **  
Julie: ** Eyes Ryoko and Kira Evilly…**  
Heero: …hn… Ryoko…Kira…you guys know where he is don't you…  
Both: Hai…  
Julie: Alright yeah know what…I'm going to kill you both if you don't tell me…  
Heero: Don't…Ryoko don't tell her…  
Ryoko: … I'm sorry Heero…but to tell you the truth…I'm more scared of people who call themselves the God and Goddess of Death more then the Perfect Soldier… And we're dealing with Julie wanted to find Duo…personally…I am NOT getting in her way…  
Heero: humph…  
Ryoko: Well Goddess of Death… Your man is right under your nose…  
Julie: Nani?   
Kira: **smiles** There is one place that you haven't gone to yet and you always go there…especially at night to watch the stars…the…  
Julie: ROOF! ** Julie runs into Quatre's House and isn't seen  
Ryoko: umm…not what I was planning…  
Heero: …hn… Duo needs to know that she's back…he needs more time…  
Kira: Well, Heero I think Duo's ready…It has been 4 and a half months you know…  
Heero: …hn…  
" Novalee…hey come on tell me what's wrong…" Duo asked giving me his big, violet, puppy eyes.  
" That Duo! That what pisses me off all the time! You can't even say my name!"  
" Nani?"  
" You know what I mean Duo, you never say my name, and you never say I love you…"  
" …Novalee…Julie, Julie…that's what your so mad at?"  
" Well yeah…"  
" **smiles** O Julie…You're the flame in my heart , my other half…"  
" Yeah I know you tell me that all the time Duo, but do you love me…"  
*  
*  
*  
" Yeah…Julie I do love you…" Duo said  
" You do, your not just saying that," Julie asked  
" I run, I hide, but I never…"  
"…Lie" Julie finished.  
They kissed passionately and fell asleep in each other's arms…  
*  
*  
*  
  
Julie ran up the stairs as fast as she could to reach the roof. She really HAD missed Duo and she couldn't wait to see him again…  
She ran into her room to find her closet opened. She noticed a note on her bed. She started to read it, but she stopped and just sat down.  
" Wh…What the…why…" She started but she couldn't finish her words. Julie laid down on her bed and still asked the same question…Why…  
  
All of the others came upstairs and were going to go on the roof, but stopped to see Julie just lying on her bed…crying softly with a note clenched in her hand.  
They all looked at each other…  
They didn't know what to do…  
Heero walked over and put his hand on Julie's shoulder. Julie jumped up and smacked Heero HARD across the face and ran through the door and down the hallway  
Heero didn't seem to look surprised and looked at the others  
Ryoko ran up next to Heero, " What the hell is wrong with her?"  
Heero: She has the right to be mad at me…  
Ryoko: Nani?  
Heero: I told Duo to leave her…  
  
Duo: Well Hee-man, I'm really happy…how bout u!  
Heero: …hn…  
Duo: O Hee-chan you really gotta get more happier ya know, you're so gloomy   
Heero: **shakes his head** I'm not the one who's going to be gloomy after Julie gets back from that training of hers  
Duo: Nani?  
Heero: well I'm saying Julie is going to be very happy, but not to see you  
Duo: Nyanii? **What?**  
Heero: Julie must be getting tired of you and who knows what you'll do or what she'll do when each of you aren't pasted together  
Duo: NANI?  
Heero: I'm saying Julie might leave you for another guy  
Duo: NANDATTE?!?!? **What did you say?!?!?** , Julie would NEVER cheat on me and I would never cheat on her !  
Heero: Maybe you wouldn't, but…  
Duo: Heero…I know Julie, she would never…  
Heero: You didn't here the conversation I heard Duo…  
Duo: NANI!?  
Heero: lets just leave at this…She's sick of you…we have a mission Duo…you need to go to Colony L2 for it…ok  
Duo: …not another one!  
Heero: …  
Duo: **sighs** ok, ok  
*  
*  
*  
Heero sat in a chair outside, watching the roof very closely. Julie was on the roof just sitting there looking at the sky…  
Heero sighed as Wufei came over and sat down next to him.  
Wufei: Man what a weak onna  
Heero: She's not weak Wufei… she's just hurt…  
Wufei: I would never cry when I am hurt  
Heero: not that hurt Wufei… emotionally hurt  
Wufei: Any hurt...ness I can take!  
Heero: o really… **Punches Wufei in the Face, HARD**  
Wufei: oww **sobs sobs**  
Heero: sure you don't cry  
Wufei: that hurt…**sniff, sob**  
Heero: how bout this… O Mulan told me she hates you and she would never sleep with YOU again…she thinks Quatre's more her type you know what I'm saying…right I mean money and power, Quatre's got it all I have to say…I think you'll be finding her not near you anymore…  
Wufei: WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Crying and sobbing and sniffing**  
Heero: humph…  
Heero then turned his eyes up to the roof once and again and sighed and deep and hard to swallow sigh… His eyes focused on the small figure walking around on top of the roof. Heero eyes darken as the small figure sat on the ledge and just sat there and looked into the sunset. Heero knew he had to talk to her before she did something stupid…  
  
Heero reached the top of the roof and saw who eh was looking for. Julie was lying down on the ledge and wasn't moving. Julie's eyes widen as Heero walked over and touched her shoulder. " Get away from me…" She said, her eyes turned cold and dark…just like his.   
" I only want to talk to you…Julie," Heero sighed as he sat down next to her on the ledge.  
" I don't need YOUR help…"  
" Yes, you do."  
" NO, I don't."  
" YES, you do."  
" NO, I DON'T!"  
Julie got up and looked him straight in the eyes. Heero knew what she was going to try. Julie held her fist high, she held it there for a while. Julie's fist came down to Heero's head but Heero blocked it with his arm. Julie tried to kick Heero, but only found another arm blocking her way. Julie started to get mad and tried to punch and kick harder. Heero only blocked with ease, but he did have trouble blocking the kicks. " Your stronger…ugh…then I thought you were."  
" Well you underestimated me then…Heero," Julie said as she kicked Heero in the stomach and pushed him down to the ground. Heero tried to get up, but Julie's foot was keeping him down.   
" grrr…"  
" Heero…you do underestimate me…"  
Heero looked powerfully into Julie's eye, but Julie couldn't keep up the stare. Heero soon twisted her over and down so her back was on the ground.   
" UGH!"  
" Julie…you underestimate me as well…"  
" ugh…you haven't won yet Heero…Yuy!" Julie screamed as she tried to get out of his grasp.  
" It's no use Julie…" Heero started, " You can't get away from this conversation…"  
" Ugh! I'll try with all my heart and soul…Heero…Yuy!" Julie replied.  
Julie started to get really angry and kicked and screamed. Heero still held her down with two strong arms.  
Julie struggled and finally found Heero's REAL weak spot…  
Julie spotted her struggle, " Heero…"  
" yeah…"  
" Why did you tell Duo to leave me…what have I REALLY done to you?"  
Silence…  
" Heero…"  
Heero relaxed his grip on Julie a little  
" Heero…you really are different…" Julie leaned up and kissed him on the lips…  
" Wh…what?" Heero started but was caught off guard and was twisted onto his back.  
" Grrr!"  
" You need to watch your self…Heero Yuy!"  
"…hmm"  
" **Smiles** well Heero Yuy I think I got this battle won…so you can leave now…"  
"**shakes his head** No…you don't" and Heero kicks his legs up and flips Julie onto her back…hard.  
Julie: Oww! …Heero Yuy that hurt!  
Heero: …Hn…Can you stop calling me Heero Yuy and just Heero…  
Julie: Ugh! no  
Heero: My name is…  
Julie: No…your name is not Heero…  
Heero: Julie…  
Julie: You're not though…and it's not your name…  
Heero: Julie…  
Julie: You're a different person and to come to think of it…your name isn't even your REAL name…  
Heero: Julie…  
Julie: Yes…Heero Yuy…  
Heero: Julie…that was my mission and I guess it stuck with me…  
Julie: Is fighting your thing then…can't live without killing someone…  
Heero: Well look who's talking…Goddess of Death  
Julie: That was my past and that name reminds me of the past…I kept it because I don't know any better…  
Heero: Well neither do I!  
Julie: …and plus I AM THE GODDESS OF DEATH  
Heero: Yes I know that…  
Julie: What are you…O yeah the prefect soldier…  
Heero: Yes I am…too perfect  
Julie: How can you be too perfect?  
Heero: Well…I was a killing machine…that is what I am and I wish I could change it, but it is impossible now. My missions get the best of me…  
Julie: So…you can't change the way you are?  
Heero: …No…never  
Julie: Well…why don't you try to  
Heero: I am the Perfect soldier and nothing will change that.  
Julie: I know…  
Heero: Then why ask Julie…if you already know the information I tell you…  
Julie: I don't know though…your past it's a mystery…isn't it…  
Heero: Hai, I don't remember much…  
Julie: Then face it Heero Yuy…you don't have a past…and you don't have a future…in these battles  
Heero: …hn…  
Julie: Do you believe in Fate…Heero  
Heero: …Hai  
Julie: So you don't think your in control of your life?  
Heero: No…no one is in control of his or her own life…  
Julie: …hmm…  
Heero: Do you believe in Fate?  
Julie: …No  
Heero: …hn…  
Julie: I control my life!  
Heero: O do you…  
Julie: Yes I do!  
Heero: hmmm…from what I can see your not beating me yet…that's not being in control of your life now is it…  
Julie: Ugh!  
  
Julie tried to get up and twist herself to get out of Heero's grasp, but everything she did, failed.  
Heero knew he had the upper hand on this fight, so he decided to start the conversation he intended to have on the first place.  
  
Heero: So you want to know why I told Duo to leave…  
Julie: YES!  
Heero: Well…  
Julie: …  
Heero: I don't know really…  
Julie: Nyanii! **what**  
Heero: Ttaku **Really* I don't know  
Julie: O MY GOD HEERO YUY I AM GOING TO SO…  
Heero: **Covers Julie's mouth**  
Julie: mmph!  
Heero: **Laughs that Heero laugh he does** Julie please you have nothing to worry about…  
  
Heero and Julie stared deeply into each other's eyes. Julie looked away think…// His eyes…they're so cold…\\  
Heero kept staring even though his battler looked away  
Heero took his hand off of her mouth, but didn't let her go.  
Julie: Ugh! Heero let me go!  
Heero: …  
Julie: I'll scream  
Heero: O.O  
Julie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Heero: O MY GOD SHUT UP   
Heero quickly got off of Julie and stood up…  
Julie slowly got to her feet, but quickly feel down. Heero caught her with one arm and pulled her up.  
Julie: You're really annoying you know that…  
Heero: Yeah…  
Julie: humph…ahhhh  
Julie tripped over her own shoe (it sort of fell off when they were fighting) and tripped right into Heero…  
Julie: HOLY…  
Heero: ahh watch out  
There were footsteps in the hallway…Then Trowa, Quatre, and Kira walk in to the room…They see Julie on top of Heero…  
Trowa: O my…  
Kira: Julie?  
Quatre: MY EYES  
Julie and Heero: AHHH NONONO NOT WHAT YOU THINK!  
Trowa: Well Julie…I know you hate Heero, but…  
Julie: UGH! I do…sorta…  
Heero: O.O   
Trowa: ///.O   
Kira: O.O  
Quatre: what happen? ** looking WAY to happy**  
Julie: **gulp**  
Heero: Nani?  
Trowa: Wait a minute…do you like him or something…  
Julie: O HELL NO, I love Duo more then anything in the world!  
Kira: That's good…  
**Ryoko walks in**  
Ryoko: hey guys…I heard a scream so I'm just checking in so it looks like I helped the person, you know what I'm saying…  
Heero: Hey…Ryoko…  
Ryoko: Did I miss something?  
Kira: Yeah…  
Ryoko: ok then…continue  
Trowa: So Julie…What's going on you don't hate Heero anymore…  
Heero: I know what she means Trowa this doesn't need to get any farther…  
Trowa: ok…  
Ryoko: Wait…hold up here! What is going on here!  
Kira: Well Ryoko You see…  
Heero: Nothing  
Kira: …Heero?  
Heero: You heard me nothing happened  
Trowa: Nothing  
Ryoko: Didn't sound like nothing…humph **Walks out of the room**  
Trowa: Well let's go back inside…  
  
The crew walks off of Quatre's roof and back to the Main Room.  
  
Everyone was scattered across the main room, (the main room is the biggest room in the house VERY VERY BIG) so everyone basically left Heero and Julie in the same small part of the Main Room.  
  
Heero: I really do know what you meant  
Julie: …you did  
Heero: Yeah, you don't hate me anymore  
Julie: Well…sort of, I understand you more…so it is still a hate…but more of a…playful hate  
Heero: …hn…  
Julie: O Heero…what did you mean by 'Julie please you have nothing to worry about…'  
Heero: Ha ha, you'll see…you'll see  
Julie: …hmm  
  
Steph comes over to ask what was going on, but left the two alone, because Heero gave her a 'Go Away' stare. Heero looked back at Julie, but Julie wasn't looking at Heero. She had found a picture from her wallet…of Duo. She gazed at it as of she had never seen him before. Heero could see her emotions through her eyes. She had love and hope in her eyes, but also fear and anger. Julie looked at Heero with tears in her eyes. Heero didn't know what to do…  
  
Heero: Julie?  
Julie: **Tears**  
  
"Well Heero…I'm going…" Duo said sadly as he boarded the space shuttle to Colony L2.  
" …hn…I'll see you later…Duo…"  
Duo opened his mouth and then closed it. He started again, " Heero, tell Julie…that I do love her…and I'll be back."  
" Yes Duo…I will"  
*  
*  
*  
  
Julie's tears were so intense to Heero that he felt…emotions that he never felt before. Sadness, kindness, helpfulness, he knew he need to do SOMETHING. Julie looked away from Heero. Heero touched her shoulder in a way that surprised Julie. His touch was gentle, Julie didn't know what to do. Heero wrapped his arms around Julie in a kind-hearted hug. Julie just cried into Heero's shoulder. Heero knew what he did and he needed to make it right…some how… " He does love you Julie…he does."  
Heero stood there for a while…until Trowa and Kira walked over  
  
Kira: O my god…Heero what happened  
Trowa: She really misses him…doesn't she…  
Heero: **nods**  
Kira: Heero did you…  
Heero: yeah I did  
Trowa: ok well you get her out of here…she just needs to be alone  
Kira: yeah  
Heero: **nods** I'll take her to the gardens…  
" I am doing the right thing, Heero?"  
" I'm not sure Duo, but just go…"  
" **sighs** why the hell am I believing you in the first place…"  
" Remember your mission…I'll tell Julie you had to do the mission at Colony L2."  
" Tell her please! She might think I left her if you don't…"  
" I will…"  
" promise me Heero!"  
" …I promise…"  
*  
*  
*  
  
Heero and Julie walked to the gardens outside of Quatre's House. He knew Julie would be very hard to talk to in this state she was in.  
  
Heero: Julie?  
Julie: **tears** yes…  
Heero: You don't have to worry, just dry your eyes…  
Julie: LITTLE HARD DON'T YOU THINK!  
Heero: …yeah it must be  
Julie: **Sobs** I MISS DUO!!!!  
Heero: I know, I know calm down  
Julie: **Sobs**  
Heero: Just sit here and think a bit…ok  
Julie: **Sobs** **Nods**  
Heero: Ok   
  
Heero leaves Julie alone in the Gardens…but he keeps a close watch on her. Heero looks out the window at her. Julie is sitting down, and she stopped crying. She looked at a single Black Rose from a bunch of red roses. Heero thought, // She must be remembering Duo's Rose he gave her a while back…planted it in a bunch of red roses…hmm…that rose is still living too…\\. Heero remembered when Duo planted that…hell…Heero was the first one to know about it…  
  
Heero got up and walked down the stairs to the big basement where the Gundams were stored for safekeeping and easy access just in case they needed them very quickly. Heero looked at his own Gundam. It seems to talk to him in a weird way, yet he can't here it. He saw Wufei in the back worshiping his Gundam as if it was a god… //…Idiot…\\ Heero thought to himself as he walked over to the Gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom. It reminded him too much of Duo and if Julie were to come down here, she would pass out of all the Duo she'd remember.  
  
Heero walked back upstairs and went to the window...Julie wasn't sitting in the Gardens. Heero walked outside and looked around a bit…Julie wasn't to be seen. Heero walked around the huge Mansion a couple of times…but still no Julie.   
  
Heero walked back inside and asked Trowa and Kira if he had seen Julie.  
  
Trowa: You can't find her…  
Heero: Nope…  
Kira: Maybe she went for a walk…  
Heero: Julie's not a walk around person…  
Trowa: Is she in her room…  
Heero: She wouldn't go into her room… too much reminds her of Duo  
Kira: Maybe she went salvaging…  
Heero: Not when she's depressed and plus she only goes there with Duo…  
Trowa: Did you check the basement…  
Heero: She can't go down there with DeathScythe down there and plus I already went down there…  
Kira: Maybe she went to the church  
Heero: She doesn't go to any churches here…the only church she would go to…is the Maxwell Church!  
"Basically Heero, I'll be at the Maxwell Church…great place I guess." Duo stated  
" …hn…" Heero replied  
" Well, I'll see you later…Heero" Duo said as he waved goodbye a Duo Maxwell way  
" Abayo, aibou, ** so long partner** "  
*  
*  
*  
Julie strapped herself in shuttle that was taking her to Colony L2. Julie knew Duo would be there…that's the only place he would go…or could go. Julie sighed and looked out the window, placing her head against the glass.  
" Can I get you anything, Ma'am" One of the Pilots asked before he sat down.  
" No, I'm fine…thank you" Julie replied with a hand motion  
Julie tapped her foot to the countdown…  
10… // I hope I can find Duo \\  
9… // I can't wait to see him \\  
8… // He wouldn't leave for me \\  
7… // He must have a good reason \\  
6… // 6 whole hours… \\  
5… // 5 long days…\\  
4… // 4 all your lies to come undone \\  
3… // those 3 small words \\  
2… // where way 2 late? \\  
1… // can't you see that…I'm the 1? \\  
Blast Off!!!!  
Duo jumped onto the small plane to take him to the shuttle. He looked scared from Heero's point of view. Heero could see he was sad to leave…but a mission is a mission…or is it?  
*  
*  
*  
  
Julie jumped down from the shuttle and looked around…Colony L2…her and Duo's home for a while. Seeing stands of food and clothing being sold to different people. Some people came up to her and asked her if she wanted anything. She just turned swung her head back and forth. Julie walked down the streets, seeing little children happily playing in the streets. // They must have parents…that's good for them…\\ Julie thought as a little girl came up to her…  
" Hi!" said the little girl  
" Hello." Julie replied  
" My name is Julie!" said the little girl  
" O really, that's my name as well."  
" O really…he he he, who were you named after?"  
" What do you mean?"  
The little girl giggled, " I'm named after one the only survivors at the Maxwell Church accident! My brother was a named after the other survivor, who was a boy!"  
" Yes I know about that…and if you can believe it little girl…I am one the survivors…from the Maxwell Church."  
" Really? Wow you're a celebrity here!"  
" I am?"  
" Yes! Come on follow me!"  
The little girl took Julie's hand and led her to the Maxwell Church. Julie looked in amazement as she looked up and the beautiful church. It looked bigger then she had remembered it when she was a child. The church looked very new and untouched. The little girl led into that church and into the main chapel. The little girl pulled at her as they went over to a small section where they had portraits of the Father and Sister Helen.  
" look!" said the little girl  
The little girl was pointing at two paragraphs after to names…Duo Maxwell and Julie Maxwell. Julie's eyes widened as she read the paragraphs. They described her and Duo as the only survivors and how important they were to the memory of Colony L2.  
" Is that you?" said the little girl, pointing to the name, Julie Maxwell…  
" Yes, that's me," Julie sighed as she remembered the days she and Duo were living with the Father and Sister Helen in the church. She reached for the picture of her and Duo in her pocket. She laid it on the inscription and looked at it for a while.  
The little girl looked around as if she wanted to find someone. She started to yell for someone's name.   
" Sister? Sister? Where are you?" The little girl yelled.  
Out of the darkness some figure appeared behind the altar of the church. It was an old, but strong body coming closer and closer to them. The lady came over dressed in a sister's outfit and a headdress. // That lady, \\ Julie thought // is very familiar…Sister Augusta! \\  
  
Sister Augusta looked a the little girl and said, " Run off little one and play…" The little girl nodded and ran outside to be with her friends…  
  
Sister Augusta looked at Julie with a smile, "Hello Julie, Welcome home…"  
" O sister Augusta…I've missed you so much…" Julie said and gave Her a big hug  
" O, Julie, it's been so long…I'm glad your back."  
" I'm sorry Sister Augusta…but I'm not staying…I just came to find Duo…have you seen him?"  
" Yes, he stopped by not to long ago today."  
" That's good…"  
Sister Augusta just smiled…  
" Sister? Why are Duo and I so important to the people's lives in Colony L2?"  
The sister kept smiling as she said, " You two have been very bold and fearless, and since you both are Gundam Pilots. The people realize that form your horrible pasts, that you do care about the Colonies and its people. People realize these things Julie, whether you see it or not…"  
" I thought the Colonies were against us…"  
" Well yes they were, but seeing you and Duo out there helped the people's souls get lighter."  
" Well at least we're doing something right for the Colonies…"  
" You have been…now come dear, you look tired…let's get you to bed."   
" Thank you Sister…"  
Sister Augusta walked Julie to a small room in back of the church. Julie remembers the small like it was yesterday. The room, where Duo and her slept when they were little. Julie smiled at the thought of it all and looked at Sister Augusta.   
" Sister Helen made these for you…remember," Sister Augusta said as she got out some more blankets from the closet.  
" Yes, I remember," Julie, replied.  
" Here you go Julie, sleep here."  
" Thank you sister, I won't forget this…"  
" Of course you won't Julie, and you always have a home here, you can come here when ever you want." Sister said with a smile, " You and Duo…"  
" Thank you…"  
" Now rest my dear and close you eyes…" And Sister Augusta left the room and went back into the Chapel.  
Julie laid down on the bed and remembered all the times of her and Duo in the church. Julie slowly fell asleep and her memories came back to her…  
Duo…  
Solo…  
The orphans…  
The church…  
Father and Sister Helen…  
Death…  
Destruction…  
Working as a slave… **Ask me about it! **  
Colony L2…  
Stars… ** Ask me about It! **  
Fireworks… ** Ask me about it! **  
Death…  
Duo…  
** Present time while Julie's Sleeping… **  
RIINNNGGG… Duo picked up the telephone quickly; he wanted some good news for once.  
" Hello?" Duo said answering the phone.  
" Hello, Duo."  
" Sister Augusta?"  
" Yes Duo it's me…"  
" How'd you get my number?"  
" O Duo, I have plenty of ways, but that's not what I want to talk about now…"  
" What's wrong?"  
" Well Julie came in not too long ago…  
" JULIE!? Is she still there?"  
" Calm down Duo, Yes she is."  
" **Sigh** man I haven't seen her in so long!"  
" I know, you can come over at anytime to see her."  
" I'm not waiting!" And Duo hung up the phone, not even saying goodbye. He grabbed a shirt and shoes and rushed to put them on. He couldn't wait to see Julie once again… // Wow it's been about 5 months since the last time I saw her… \\ Duo thought excited and running through the town. He didn't stop for anything, he just kept on running. Duo ran right up to the church doors and suddenly stopped. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him. All of the people in the streets saw him running so they stared at him for a while.  
" What's up with him?"  
" Why is he in such a hurry to get to church?"  
" Teenagers!" screamed an old lady.  
Duo looked at the lady, " Sorry, ehe I guess I'm just happy…" and he walked into the church.  
  
Duo looked around a bit, trying to find sister Augusta. He looked at the memorial for the people who died in this church…and the living. Duo looked at the two names and the picture that was laid next to the names. // Julie…only you…\\ he thought as he looked at the picture. The picture was of Duo and Julie… of course. Duo had his arm around her and they were giving the camera their Famous Maxwell Grins. It must have been summer, because Julie was wearing and a light blue tank top and Duo was wearing no shirt…  
**Authors Note… PEOPLE just the thought of that is driving me crazy! lol!**  
…Duo could see in the background Quatre's Mansion and the nice blue sky. Duo remembered that day… it was a very nice day.  
" Duo, is that you." Duo looked up to see sister Augusta, walking toward him.  
" Yeah sister Augusta, it's me!" Duo smiled as the lady gave him a hug, " It's nice to see you again."  
" Yes Duo, it is good to see you too."  
" umm…sister Augusta…"  
" Julie is still asleep, but you can come and see her."  
" Thanks."  
Sister Augusta led Duo to the small room where Julie was silently sleeping. Duo smiled as he saw his girlfriend sleeping there.   
Sister Augusta smiled, " You love her don't you Duo, I can see it in your eyes. When you look at her, they light up and a smile comes to your face… that you only give to her…you've always been that way with her, ever since you were little. Always smiling…"  
" Yeah, I always smile around her…how can I not…"  
" Yes, well I think she's waking up…"  
*  
*  
*  
Julie's dream ended and she slowly started to open her eyes. Once she saw Duo she immediately jumped up and hugged him.  
Sister Augusta smiled, " I'll leave you two alone…" and she walked off.  
Duo talked through kisses, " I've…missed…you…so…much…"  
" Duo…I've…missed…you…so…much…too…"  
They kissed and hugged for a long time, laughing through their kissing. Julie was so happy that she finally got to see her boyfriend, after such a long time of waiting and waiting. Duo looked so happy to she her after all of his missions and waiting for her to get back from training. He couldn't believe he came to Colony L2. After a LONG time of kissing and hugging Duo asked, " Why'd you come to the Maxwell Church…"  
" Well Duo, you left me…"  
" Nani?"  
" Heero said…"  
" Nyanii!?"  
" Heero, he said you left me…"  
" Are you kidding me!"  
" No…"  
" Ugh! Heero! He's such an idiot! I had to come here to finish some missions… he'll be sorry he messed with the God of Death…! ** Shinigami!**   
Julie put one finger up to Duo's mouth, " Yes I know…and I'm your goddess…"  
Yeah…you thought I left you?"  
" **nods**"  
Duo laughed, " Julie, I would NEVER leave you for anyone else in the world…"  
" You mean that?"  
" Of course I do! I love you Julie!"  
Julie smiled and leaned forward, " And I love you too…Duo Maxwell…" and they were locked in a passionate kiss…  
**Meanwhile…At Quatre's**  
Heero knew he was going to be kicked and punched around a bit, after the God and Goddess of Death arrive…//Duo will be furious about not telling Julie and Julie… holy crap…she's going to kill me\\ Heero thought sadly…// o well…\\  
Trowa and Kira walked into the room, hand in hand.  
Trowa: So Heero…your screwed  
Kira: Yeah Heero, I know Julie and when she gets mad she REALLY gets mad…especially about Duo.  
Heero: Yeah, yeah I know…"  
Kira: Ha Ha, I just can't WAIT to see Julie's face when she sees you again!  
  
Heero gave her that look that says, that's NOT helping me right now. He walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. He turned back around when he saw Wufei and Mulan…  
Heero walked into his room and laid back on his bed. He sighed a couple times and got up again…// What's going on…I mean why does Julie not HATE me anymore like she did before…well now its too late…she'll hate me now…\\ Heero sighed as he got up. He heard a big knock on the door and he wanted to see who it was. He went back down stairs…  
  
Quatre looked at the door with a big smile and opened it slowly. Julie was standing with her face practically on the door and Duo's laughing behind her…  
Quatre: Why Hello Julie, it is so nice to see you again… Hello Duo…  
Julie: Where's Heero?  
Duo: Hey Quatre…  
Julie: Where's Heero?  
Quatre: O well he's up stairs ** Turns around ** o never mind, Heero… Julie's back…  
Julie: O Heeero Yuy, wow so nice to SEE you again…  
Heero: ** Steps back **  
Duo: Heero…run…that's my advice…  
Heero: Well, well Duo you gave some good advice…AHHHHH  
  
Julie dashed to try to catch Heero before he ran away. Heero ran up the stairs with Julie right behind him. Heero tried to run into his room, but he figured that was out of the question, since Julie was so close behind him. So Heero decided to run to the roof…  
Julie: Slow down Heero!  
Heero: No way, not without a fight  
Julie: Ugh!  
  
Heero ran to the top of the roof…but there was nowhere else to go…  
  
Heero: Alright I'm trapped…kill me…  
Julie: **Laughs** ** Steps closer**  
Heero: You better get it over with…I'm sorry I really am…  
Julie: Heero…  
Heero: What?  
Julie: …You'll never change, will you…  
Heero: Nope  
  
Julie laughed and she put her arms around. **Note// HUG! People…\\**  
  
Heero: Nani?  
Julie: You'll never change… and its ok…your you…  
Heero: Nani?  
Julie: **laughs** Not to bright…  
Heero: hmm…  
Julie: Your Heero Yuy…or is it Oden? **Laughs** I don't know…  
Heero: I don't have a real name  
Julie: Of course you don't…neither do i…  
Heero: …hn…  
Julie: Come on Heero…Let's go down stairs… **Lets go of him**  
Heero: After you…  
  
Julie and Heero walk downstairs to find all the Gundam Pilots sitting in the main room. Duo was the one leading the chat, so I guess he was talking about all of us. Duo's that way I guess…  
Duo got up to meet me and we walked into the main room. Heero stayed standing while everyone else was sitting down. Heero began…  
  
Heero: Well I guess we are finally all together for once  
All: **Nods**  
Duo: And hopefully it will stay like this!  
Julie: Yeah!  
Quatre: And we all live in peace! **looking way to happy!**  
Steph: Yeah! ** Also looking way to happy!**  
Everyone: **looks at them very strangely**  
Duo: …ok…anyway…  
Trowa: Well at least we have some enthusiastic people  
Kira: Yeah…that's true  
Mulan: And we have a village idiot!  
Wufei: Injustice! My…rice…  
Julie: Ugh! Shut up Wufei!  
Wufei" **Sobs…**  
Julie: Freak!  
Duo: Ha Ha Ha   
Heero: anyway…hn…  
Julie: So Heero…why did you lie to me…  
Heero: …hn…  
Julie: ok! **Stands up**  
Trowa: So, Julie…Do you like Heero now?  
Julie: Me, The goddess of death LIKE Heero, yeah right! I hate him…  
Kira: Umm…well do you like him as a friend?  
  
Julie looked at Kira and smiles… " Maybe…" Then she looked slyly at Heero… " Maybe…"  
  
  
  
  
The End…or is it?  



End file.
